Chahadesh
Chahadesh was the first prototype Mobile Armour created by the Outer Sphere under the supervision of Agraga Kaieru. It was intended to serve as an Overseer for the Outer Sphere's Mobile Armour Legions. However, an error in its logic programming caused it to become the first Mobile Armour to turn against its creators, which would consequently bring Humanity to near extinction by the conclusion of the Calamity War. History Creation Chahadesh was the first and only prototype machine created for the Chariot-class line of Mobile Armours. It was designed and produced by Agraga Kaieru and his manufacturing firm, Kaieru Engineering, for the Outer Sphere in an effort to break the stalemate in the Calamity War. Chahadesh was intended to serve as the lynchpin of the Outer Sphere's Mobile Armour Legions, and was additionally tasked with the administration and command of all mechanized forces under its control. Calamity War Chahadesh was the last Mobile Armour fought by Gjallarhorn and The Seventy Two in the Kalq Facility over Jupiter's moon, Io. While there were many casualties, with several Gundam Frames among them, Agnika Kaieru fought against Chahadesh single-handedly and was able to bring the large unmanned weapon down. For the first time ever, Chahadesh revealed its sentience by showcasing its ability to speak to Agnika, acknowledging its defeat and laughing before it was swiftly bisected by the Gundam's Bael Sword. Chahadesh's destruction culminated in the deactivation of all active Mobile Armours. Chahadesh's remains were left within the Kalq Facility and the installation itself was subsequently abandoned to its orbit over Jupiter. Gjallarhorn would later mark the area as a forbidden zone. Legacy Chahadesh's betrayal would ultimately harm Design and Development Armament Mega Particle Cannon: Widely regarded as Chahadesh's primary armament, it was mounted in the Mobile Armour's head. Considered as an advanced version of the Mobile Armour's Beam Weaponry, the Mega Particle Cannon had the highest destructive potential and could be fired at an extreme range, which ultimately allowed Chahadesh to lay waste to human settlements in a matter of moments. Beam Cannon: Hidden within the shoulder panels of Chahadesh were a pair of beam cannons. Kinetic Energy Shot Launcher: Mounted on each appendage, Chahadesh possessed a prototype version of the Kinetic Energy Shot Launcher. It fired at a higher output compared to the mass produced variant and was regularly compared to that of a railgun that combined its latent electromagnetism with a high propulsion output. This development provided the Kinetic Energy Shot Launcher with extreme stopping power, so much so that it was able to pierce nanolaminate armour on mobile suits and ships with ease. The ammunition utilized by Chahadesh varied on the situation but it primarily used a spear-shaped projectile outfitted with a conventional warhead. Due to Chahadesh's ability to use the Pluma and consume raw materials, the Mobile Armour was able to theoretically produce a limitless supply of ammunition. Nanolaminate Blade: *'Remote Nanolaminate Blade': System Features & Equipment : Ahab Barrier: Chahadesh possessed the unique ability to create Self Repair System: Chahadesh possessed the unique ability to repair itself during and after a battle. To further hasten its recovery, Chahadesh utilize its Pluma to aid in recovery. *'Self-Evolution': If given time to consume enough raw materials and gather battlefield information, Chahadesh was able to adapt to any situation and improve its form by building additional parts for itself. Remote Weaponry System: In the Mobile Armour's continuous quest to improve its combat functions, Chahadesh independently developed a software that allowed it to remotely control and manage weaponry deployed from its body. With Chahadesh's destruction in the Calamity War, information regarding this software was completely lost. Sub-Arms: Nanolaminate Armour: Originally developed by Gjallarhorn as a countermeasure against the Mobile Armour's beam weaponry, it was a special type of metallic paint that deflected and diffused the beam. This in turn minimized the amount of damage that occurred in battle. Due to its effectiveness in combat against the Mobile Armour threat, nanolaminate armour was commonly placed on mobile suits and ships. At some point in time, Chahadesh came to possess information regarding nanolaminate armour, which allowed it to reverse-engineer the technology and use it on itself and the rest of the Mobile Armours. Notes Trivia *Due to Chahadesh's designation as a prototype for the Chariot-class Mobile Armor, its appearance would presumably serve as the basis for that specific model. Behind the Scenes *Chahadesh's appearance is based on that of the , a prototype mobile armour featured in the novel and OVA, .